Su infierno personal
by Bell Cullen
Summary: Ella era una desgraciada. Pero ha entrado en su infierno personal... junto con su guardian


_Holaaa!!_

_Bueno, he vuelto con un one-shot de Edward y Bella._

_El primero, por que hasta ahora han sido todos de Nessie y Edward xDDD_

_Ya he colgado el ultimo capitulo de "Luna de Mediodia" y, la verdad, no me ha quedado muy bien como los anteriores._

_Espero que este one-shot les guste mas =P_

_Bueno, no los distraigo, gozen!!_

_Y dejen reviews obviamente XDD_

_Byee!!_

_Bell Cullen_

**--------------------OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo--------------------**

No soportaba el dolor de aquel día. Simplemente, no quería sentirlo. Le hacía demasiado daño acercarse a cualquier persona a menos de un kilómetro de distancia. No quería molestar a nadie, y no quería que nadie la molestara. Quería alejarse. Quería desaparecer. No soportaba mucho dolor. No. No mucho. No soportaba el dolor de aquel día.

Se posiciono junto a un árbol y espero un momento hasta que todos se alejarán. Sus preciosos ojos chocolates estaban rebosando de lágrimas de dolor, y sus mejillas bañadas en rabia. Rabia contra todo el mundo. Envidia contra la vida.

Alguien alguna vez le había dicho; el mar es feliz cuando choca contra las rocas. Las personas eran felices cuando la molestaban, cuando se burlaban de ella, cuando la dejaban en evidencia, cuando la humillaban.

Jamás tendría paz. Nunca la alcanzaría. No tenía derecho.

Comenzó a tiritar de frío. La noche le gritaba que se aproximaba una tormenta, pero no hizo caso alguno. Quedo tendida sobre aquel gran árbol. Como si ese fuera el lecho en donde descansaría durante toda su vida. Donde encontraría su supuesta paz. Donde podría acercarse a la felicidad.

Antes de que el diluvio la amenazase con caer sobre ella, sostuvo en el aire un pequeño papel, casi quemado, y lo arrojo al árbol.

De inmediato, la gran fuente de oxígeno comenzó a arder en llamas. El olor a hojas quemadas llenaban la atmosfera y el humo se abría paso entre el oxígeno. Le inundaba los pulmones y todo su interior.

No saldría corriendo de allí. Moriría en aquel lugar.

Sus ropas comenzaron a llenarse de colores vivos, como el rojo, el amarillo, y un toque de azul. Ante sus ojos, el resto del bosque estaba ardiendo. Quemándose. Como ella en toda su vida. Aquel escenario representaba con exactitud lo que ella sufría a diario.

En un vago intento por ser positiva en lo poco que le quedaba de vida, sonrió. Sonrió por que este era el fin de su sufrimiento. Podía bajar al infierno, pero no sería peor que esto. Algo peor sería no morir en ese lugar. Salvarse de milagro.

Pero no. Nadie estaba con ella. Se había asegurado de ello. Los pequeños animales la habían abandonado. Como todos los demás seres vivos de aquel planeta. Los árboles la estaban odiando en ese momento.

Pero... ¿a quien le importaba? Ella moriría. Nadie asistiría a su funeral, si encontraban el cuerpo. Si tan solo les pudiera gritar en este momento que todo lo que habían hecho, en ese momento estaba a punto de fracasar.

Si solo pudiera dejarles por escrito todo lo que ella sufrió, para que cada vez que lo leyeran derramaran lágrimas. No por ella, sino por todo lo que tuvo que soportar mientras ellos reían y disfrutaban de su sufrimiento.

Si tan solo...

... hubiera alguien quien la salvará de todo eso. Alguien en que ella pudiera confiar. Alguien a quien pudiera... amar. Dar todo por esa persona. Por ese ser de muchas o pocas palabras. De inteligencia grata, o de ignorancia completa.

Si hubiera alguien... pero no. Estaba sola. Sola como se lo merecía por no haber hecho nada en toda su vida para calmar aquel sufrimiento.

Justo cuando el fuego comenzaba a trepar por sus pantalones, notó como el humo abandonaba sus pulmones, como la atmosfera se tornaba mas fría, como... si todo nunca hubiera pasado.

Se atrevió a abrir los ojos para observar al causante de todo eso. Pero se topó con unos ojos dorados que me penetraban. Sintió como sus frías manos, que le apretaban la cintura y la espalda, enviaban corrientes eléctricas a través de su cuerpo, terminando en el corazón.

La dejo en el suelo, y vio como la tormenta comenzaba a caer sobre sus cabezas. Una de sus manos tomo su mejilla y la acaricio. Sintió como la sangre corría a esa zona y la llenaba de color rojo.

Al notarlo, el chico sonrió. Su otra mano se poso sobre su otra mejilla empapada por el agua de la lluvia, y repitió el proceso. Su organismo imito el movimiento anterior, y ambas mejillas se llenaron de rojo.

El desconocido acerco sus caras, y con sus labios, rozo la cabeza de la desgraciada, sus párpados, sus pómulos y, por último, sus labios. Los sentía carnosos y dulces. Su labio inferior estaba atrapado entre los labios de la chica y le agradaba aquella cárcel.

Ella simplemente estaba feliz. Todo su sufrimiento había desaparecido, dejándolo atrás junto con el bosque quemado.

Había aparecido alguien para ella. Sus ojos dorados estaban cubiertos por sus párpados violetas y su melena castaña estaba bañada por las gotas de lluvia.

En ese instante se dio cuenta de que ya no pertenecía al mundo de los humanos. Que ya no estaba... viva.

El chico paro el beso para apoyar su frente en la de ella. Sus palabras la hicieron estremecerse, no de miedo, no de frió...

- No esta muerta – susurró, bloqueándole la vista con su aliento – Bienvenida a su infierno personal... Mucho gusto. Soy Edward Cullen.


End file.
